The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles intended for personal wear, and more particularly to such an absorbent article used to interactively toilet train a child.
Disposable absorbent articles find widespread use as personal care products such as diapers, children's toilet training pants and other infant and child care products, adult incontinence garments and other adult care products, sanitary napkins and other feminine care products and the like, as well as surgical bandages and sponges. These articles absorb and contain body waste and are intended to be discarded after a limited period of use; i.e., the articles are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored for reuse. Conventional disposable absorbent articles comprise an absorbent body disposed between an inner layer adapted for contacting the wearer's skin and an outer layer for inhibiting liquid waste absorbed by the absorbent body from leaking out of the article. The inner layer of the absorbent article is typically liquid permeable to permit body waste to pass therethrough for absorption by the absorbent body.
Disposable absorbent training pants, in particular, are useful in toilet training children. Typically, these disposable undergarments are similar to washable, cloth underwear in the manner in which they are put on and worn, yet provide an absorbent function similar to diapers to maintain skin health. Training pants provide a child undergoing toilet training with an undergarment that eases the transition from diapers to washable, cloth underwear as they become more confident in their ability to use the toilet independently.
In order to learn to use the toilet independently, a child must first learn to recognize when urination has occurred. Because urination may often occur during an activity that distracts the child to the extent that the child does not notice urination, this recognition can represent a substantial hurdle in the training process. Also, a child's ability to recognize when urination occurs may be hampered by the improved performance of disposable absorbent undergarments which quickly draw and retain urine away from the wearer's skin after an insult occurs.
Close monitoring of a toilet-training child by a caregiver can be helpful in that when urination occurs it can be discussed by the child and caregiver to enhance and improve the learning experience. Therefore, it is beneficial to provide the caregiver with immediate notification and/or verification that urination has occurred so that it may be discussed with the child while the event is still fresh in the child's mind.
Several attempts have been made at improving toilet training aids for toilet training pants. For example, training pants that include a temperature change member and/or a dimensional change member which provide a temperature or pressure change sensation to alert the child wearing the pants that urination has occurred have been disclosed. Additional training aids have been used to alert the caregiver and/or child that urination has occurred. Such training aids include disappearing graphics disposed on the outer cover of the pants, audible alarms, vibration sensors, and light indicators that may provide visual or other sensory indication of urination.
Existing training pants having one or more training aids that alert only the wearer, or only the caregiver, to an insult of the pants promote prolonged debates between the child and the caregiver as to whether an accident has occurred. One of the first obstacles to successful toilet training is ending the deniability of the occurrence of an accident by the child. There is a need, therefore, to provide a suitable absorbent article that enhances the toilet training experience for both the child and the caregiver.